My life as a goth
by Shaddow Star
Summary: i suk at summarys. just reed pls! Edward, Escape The fate, My Chemical romance and others.


_(a message form Shaddow Star) My friend asked me to post this and made me promise not to read it. Don't know why, so don't ask._

_She also forgot to put a disclaimer, so Lara don't own most of whats mentioned... I think..._

_She wants to see what people will think of her story, so I'm going to forward all comments to her._

_Enjoy!... I hope._

_Uhh... The title's called... damnit! I forgot what the title and chapter name are... Oh, well!_

_(p.s. all Lara's author's notes are all boldface, while mine are Italics. jsyn.)  
_

* * *

**PLS REED!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Gawthika Demonikka Neboola Vortecks Grqeen. I m marryd to Maxx Green from da band Eskap3 th3 fatt. Maxx is soooooooo gawthically sexi and hes sooooo in luff wit mee.  
I am 6teen and we haf 2 kids. 1 in naymd Dementia Artemisia Banshee kayos Grelen. She has long blak har lik me and it goes 2 her bum lik mine. We r bof reelly pretty wit deep blu eyes that are look lik da ocean or at leest dats wat Maxx sez. I look kinda lyke Amy Lee frum da gothic band Evenessans and i can syng lyke her 2 butt maxx sez i sing wayyy bettur.  
My othur kid iz a gye hiz nayme iz Gawthikus Looshus Drayco Dragulah Gren. He lluks lyke hiz dadd wif lwong-ish blakk her nd reely payle skin lyke Edwerd Cullin.

Edwerd iz dee hotesd guy n de erth ecsept fur Gerard Wayy who iz alwaz tryin 2 steel my frum maxx but i alweyz sez NO becuz i luf maxx nd he iz reely sweet and i dun wanna brakye hiz hart becuz he luffs me sooooo much.

My story startz wif me n da forest/ i wuz pikkin flowerz and macks cam upp to me and sed he luffd me soo mutch and i wus de prittyest goff un da wulrds. Den maxs sed godbiye in hiz sexi gaff voyse. He had ta go 2 hiz job.b. he wuz da leed singur of Eskap3 da fage. I didn relly lyke hiz band cuz wen i went der to vizitr him all of his bandmemburs hit on meh and cald me sexi. Da gitarisd creg told me dat he lovd me an dat he wantd ta merry me and dat i was reely preety so evur sins dat day he dallways dressed lyk a gawth to imprus mee.  
Das wy i never go der nemor but he still cums all da tyme in my hows nd flurts wit me.

So n e weyz, i wuz in da forest dressed in my skintyte blak dress dat went down 2c my thie . da dress had no sleefs andit wuz reallylow onmy boobz. I wuz wering a skul neklas na blak tiara dat red "gawth princes". I waked thru da wudz for a wile but den i got lost nd i culdnt find my wey bak to da flowerz.

Suddenly, i herd a noyz behind me nd i tured a rowd kwickly so dat i cud defend myself using my karate dat i lernt in china wen i wuz wif my huzbed. Wehn i wuz der i lernt dat every1 that dat karate came frum koryan but wut mosd pepl dint now wuz dat it cam frum china.

So befor i cud use my karata i sawd the peoson who wuz standin der behin d me. It wuz edwerd culin. He sed dat he wus watchi me fru da three nd he sawd dat i wuz lost dne he desided to help me find my way bakk.

I agreed and watchs him turn arownd sexically. 2 bat wingz erupted fro hiz bac and he flewd into da sky. "but i can fly" i sed sadly.

"don't worry, i can turn u in 2 a vampire liek me so dat we can fly together." I smiled but i hed to sat no becuz i culdnt be a vampyr becuz of max. U see max wuz secretly a werwulf becuz de old gitarist of hiz band Robbie radkey bit him witch wuz wy he had a new one greg.

Edwerd lookt reely sad dat i did n wanna b vampyr but den i realised dat he was sad becuz i had a husbad. So edweard pikt me up bridal stile and flew bak i to da sky. But on d way up, my dress rippt on a twig frum a tree and now der wuz a slit on my skirt dat went to my weyst. Now u cud see my black lace thong/. I saw edwerd looking at my thong and got ngry cuz he wus a pervet. I yells at him ta put me down on de ground and he did. He lookt ashaymd nd begged for me to 4giv him but i wus alredy walking away.

I didn care how sexly or gathic ederw was, i didn like him n e mor.

When i got ho,me i saw dat all de lights wer of nd der wer a bunch of black candls around the livin groom dat wer shaped lyke skulls. I saw maxx standin der wering a tights leathjer blac pants nd a shirts dat was only a fishnet. His har wuz cut lyke a gothical emo nd he wuz wering eyeliner.

"OMG!" i giggled coyly. "macs y r u doing this?" i askt as he grabbt my hand. I saw dat he had a bunch of cuts on his writs.

"u see, i wuz practising singin den greg came to me and told me dat u didn't luf me becus i wanst gotik enuff for u . den i cam hom and i saws u wernt der. I got rely sad and started cutting myself. Den, i decides to becum a gaff so dat u will love me more." Max sed sadly.  
I looked into his eyes and saw dat in sted of the ushul brown eyes he had he wuz wering red color contacts.

"r u wering conc=tacts?" i asked pashonitly.

"no. I had a surgury to have red eyes so dat i could be a gath like u." He replyed. I was suprysed dat he lovd me dat much nd i smild. "max dat is so sweet!" i sed as i kissed him and we both walked bak to our redrum.

Wen we got into da bedrum I asked wer de children wer.

"wwell, i dropd dem off at omar's house." He sed. He was talking about der rithim guitarist Omar Ortez.

I smiled. "okeyz max. Let me change into sumthin else for yoj. I will brb." I walked sexicly and gawthicly into da washroom.

I changd intp a red thong and bra den i herd a crash from ba bedrume. "OMG!" I SHOuted nd ran into da room gain.

I saw max lying on de ground coverd in blud. He wuz DEAF! "OMG u killed max!" I screemed to da shadow in da corbner of da room.

I watched as creg steped out of de shadows towards me. He was holding a silvur knife.  
"im sry dat i kilt him but i wus so jelus. I jus culdnt take it n e more. I luve u GOTHika!" he screamed.

"i'm sordy creg but i cant be wit u. U killed my tru luv." I said angrily.  
Creg began gto cry. Den he slit his wrists and bled to death.

I began to cry s i hugd my husbends budy. "MAC!" I sobt. When de sun came up i relised da i had to be strong for my kidz hwo wer only four.

I went to omars hows to pik up de kids wen someon grabt me frum behind. I tryed to scram but da person hit me in de hed so i past out.

2 b contnyood.

* * *

**revview pls FANGS!

* * *

**_What she means, is... RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE! THANKIES!  
_


End file.
